


Homecoming

by pterawaters



Category: Glee
Genre: Grocery Shopping, M/M, Military, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a routine trip to the grocery store, but when someone comes back into Finn's life, things will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of [Fuckurt week](http://fuckurtweek.tumblr.com/).

"Get the walnuts, honey," Kurt calls down the supermarket aisle. "You know Maya hates pecans."

"Got it!" Finn gallops a few aisles down, holding Maya's legs tight around his waist so she won't fall off. She giggles manically, which always makes Kurt a little embarrassed, but Finn thinks it's hilarious. "What d'ya think, Sugar Boogar? Whole walnuts or chopped?"

"Daddy likes to chop them himself," Maya replies, pointing over Finn's shoulder to the package of whole nuts. Her legs dig into Finn's ribs so she can get a little more height, but Finn doesn't mind. He works such long hours during the week that he likes whatever time he can get with her on the weekends, even if it means being a human jungle gym.

Finn grabs the bag of nuts and turns, but they slide out of his hand when he sees the figure standing at the end of the aisle. Without taking his eyes off the man standing there, Finn crouches down and pats Maya's leg. "Go get Daddy, Bugbear."

Maya slides down onto her feet, but grabs Finn's hand instead of going after Kurt. "Dad?"

Finn's afraid that if he looks away, the man will disappear the way he did before, but he takes a moment to meet Maya's eyes anyway. "Go get Daddy and bring him here. Tell him it's important."

Maya nods and runs back toward the main aisle, but Finn doesn't watch her go. Instead, he takes a step toward the man, drinking in the sight of close-cropped black hair, sun-weathered skin, and the tight, dark blue Air Force t-shirt. "Puck?"

"Hey, loser." Puck smirks and Finn feels his knees go weak. Suddenly the world tilts and Finn has to grab a display full of baking supplies before he crashes into it. 

And then Puck is _there_ , with his arms wrapped around Finn. Finn squeezes Puck so tightly that Puck probably can't breathe, but Finn doesn't care. He needs to hold on and make sure Puck is real. Just for a few seconds.

He smells a little different, like airplane and car freshener, but mostly the same. Finn loosens his hold slightly, but keeps breathing Puck in as deeply as he can. "How?"

From behind him, Kurt says, "Finn, My says you–" Finn turns so that Kurt can see Puck. Kurt gasps and puts a hand to his mouth. Finn sees the tears form in Kurt's eyes almost immediately. "Oh my god!"

"Daddy?" Maya holds onto Kurt's free hand, and she looks almost scared until Kurt hugs her close."

"It's okay, sweetie." Kurt takes slow steps over to where Finn's standing with Puck, not quite able to let go after spending so much time without him. "It's your Papa. Remember? From all the pictures?"

When they reach Finn and Puck, Finn finally lets go and picks up their daughter so Kurt can hug Puck, too. When the two of them pull away from each other, Kurt is practically sobbing and Puck brushes away his tears. "It's okay, baby. It's okay. I'm here now."

Loudly, Maya declares, "You were here when I still had a mommy."

Puck chokes a little and crouches down to meet Maya's eyes, but he leaves his left leg mostly straight, like it hurts to bend it. "That's right, baby girl."

"I'm not a baby. I'm a big girl." Maya crosses her arms over her chest and sticks out her lower lip in an expression that is just _so_ Puck. Kurt grabs Finn's hand tightly and Puck wipes away tears, though he's grinning so wide it must hurt.

"No, you're right," Puck says with a chuckle. "You're so right, Maya. You got so big while I was away. Can I– Could I give you a hug?"

Maya looks up to Finn for permission, and Finn nods frantically. Kurt says, "Go ahead, sweetheart."

Maya awkwardly spreads out her arms for Puck, who pulls their daughter into a tight hug. Puck murmurs something, but Finn can't quite make it out.

When Puck finally lets go, Maya reaches up her arms for Finn to pick her up, which he does. Kurt pulls Puck into another hug and says, "Let's go home."

"Even me?" Puck asks, playing the question off as a joke, but Finn sees the hesitance in his eyes. What, is he afraid that being stationed abroad for a year before going missing for another has earned him Finn or Kurt's anger?

Finn's pretty sure about Kurt, but he definitely knows what he's feeling is nothing like anger. "Of course you, too, dumbass!"

"Yeah, dumbass!" Maya crows and all three adults laugh as they leave the store, groceries forgotten.


End file.
